A Bleach Cinderella Story
by idyslexiaheart
Summary: Momo Hinamori is a pretty young girl with a horrible step mother and sisters and Toshiro Hitsugaya is a rich boy with the good looks popular girlfriend and wonderful family. How will this end? T for language
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, in a far away place there lived a beautiful, outspoken young girl and her wonderful and loving father... Okay so maybe not in a far away place and maybe the girl wasn't beautiful or ouspoken. But there was a young girl, her name Momo Hinamori, that young girl was me, and my father, Sosuke Hinamori. We lived in Los Angles California, a beautiful place that I loved to call home. My mother passed away when I was very young so it was just me and my old man, and of course being raised by a man I missed out on the make-up and skirts and other wonderful things that came with being a girl. I never felt that I lacked anything though, my father loved me and we were happy.

My father owned a restaurant, Sosuke's, and there worked four of my closest friends Rangiku Matsumoto, my mothers best friend, Yachiru Kusajishi and her uncle and my father's best friend, Kenpachi Zaraki, and a relative of my mother's, not sure how they are related though, Yoruichi Shihouen. My life couldn't have been better.

Then my father met her, Soi Fong. They dated for a while and one night he came home and told me he had asked her to marry him, I remember his exact words. He had said "Now you'll have the mother you didn't have growing up." Those words always bothered me, echoed in the back of my mind. Was he marrying Soi Fong because he loved her, or because he thought I needed a mother? That question still haunts me to this day.

He was my best friend, and I was his. There was no questioning that, even when he started to warm up to Soi Fongs twin daughters Tatsuki and Orihime, mean and stupid. They had all taken our last name, Hinamori. Soi Fong said she wanted to real be a family and thought that would help. One night, there was an earth quake. my father was in my room reading me a story, a fairytale. I remember I asked him were princesses go to college, he had to stop and think for a moment then out came the words "Princesses and princes go to to Seireitei University of course." Right after that the earthquake shook the house and before I knew it he was leaving me to go see if Soi Fong and the girls were okay, he told me to stay put, that he'd be right back.

I lost my best friend that day.

Soi Fong had forced me to move up into the attic claiming she couldn't stand to look at my sad face anymore. Tatsuki and Orihime had giggled. I just remember getting up into the attic and crying for what felt like days. Soi Fong had gotten everything since my father didn't leave a will. She had gotten the cars, the house, the restaurant and to her utter despair... Me. Now 8 years later I am 17 going on 18 and so close to graduating high school and getting away from this hell hole I call home. I am Momo Hinamori and this is my not so fairytale life.


	2. Chapter 2

"MOMO!"

A young girl around the age of 17 sat straight up in her bed.

"Momo! get down here it's time for breakfast."

Silence.

"So get me my freaking breakfast."

Momo Hinamori sighed and fell back onto her bed.

"NOW!" Soi Fong yelled, seemingly at the top of her lungs.

Momo rolled out of bed and pulled her messy brown hair into a pony tail, Stretching and yawning as she walked to the kitchen. When she walked in Tatsuki and Orihime were at the table already dressed for school which didn't start... Momo looked at the clock on the stove... for another three hours.

"Bout time. I'm starving here." Tatsuki said practically glaring at Momo.

"God forbid you make your own breakfast for once." Momo mumbled searching through the refrigerator trying to find the bacon and eggs.

"What was that?" Tatsuki asked crossing her arms.

Momo sighed and mumbled a "nothing"

"That's what I thought."

Grabbing the frying pan and placing it on the stove she made a mental note to buy more eggs next time she went to the store. Cracking the eggs into a bowl and mixing them with a fork her eyes searched for the spatula that usually sat on a hook above the stove.

"Anyone know where the spatula is?" Momo asked still searching for said object.

"My mother had it earlier." Orihime spoke up first.

Momo tilted her head in confusion. "Why would you mother need the spatula?"

As if on cue Soi Fong flew into the kitchen spatula in hand chasing what looked like a fly. Momo almost screamed, she was using the spatula, the on that she made breakfast with, to kill a fly. A loud slap brought Momo out of her reverie and she looked at a victorious Soi Fong.

"Gotcha you little bugger." Soi Fong said looking at Momo's disgusted face. "What are you looking at? Here" Soi Fong handed Momo the spatula "burn it or something, and hurry up with breakfast

I'm hungry." Soi Fong finished as she sat down at the table.

Momo managed to make the eggs with a fork and set them on the table with the bacon and scrapple. Momo then grabbed three plates from the cabinet and set them in front of Soi Fong, Tatsuki and Orihime.

"That reminds me." Soi Fong said seemingly out of the blue "You have to work the late shift at the restaurant tonight."

Momo who was walking out of the kitchen to take a shower turned around "Why?" she asked.

"Because I said so." Was the only answer Momo received. Momo was about to say something else but decided against it. What was the point, besides now was not the best time to get on Soi Fong's bad side, with college right around the corner. Because no Soi Fong meant no tuition money which meant no Seireitei University. Momo walked out of the kitchen with a small "okay."

MTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMT

Momo beeped the horn of her beat up convertible for the 5th time that morning and sighed. Then she perked up a bit when she saw her best friend and her brother walk out the front door of a very large house. Her friend wearing a jean skirt and dark blue short sleeve shirt, and the brother wearing a suit with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, due to the hot weather Momo guessed. Momo waved at Rukia and signaled for her to hurry up.

Rukia Kuchiki had been Momo's best friend since first grade. Both girls, almost polar opposites, had immediately taken a liking to each other one day when Momo was being picked on. Momo was and still is very timid and shy, and Rukia, who had stuck up for her that day, was outgoing and loud, it was a very rare occasion when you **didn't **know what was on Rukia Kuchiki's mind.

Rukia stood on her tiptoes and gave her brother a kiss on the cheek. "Bye Byakuya, I'll see you after school." She said with a bright smile on her face. He gave her a smile as well and said "Have a nice day Rukia and remember Hisana is going to be home when you get home to take you school clothes shopping. Although I don't know why, I think you have enough clothes as it is." Hisana was Byakuya's wife, Rukia's sister-in-law. Rukia lived with her brother because Rukia's parents, who lived in America until Rukia was 7, moved back to Japan. They wanted Rukia to stay in America where they believed she would get a better education, and Rukia didn't complain, she liked living in America. When Byakuya heard that their parents were moving back to Japan he immediately offered to take Rukia in. Him being 15 years older then Rukia was 22 at the time. Then a year later he proposed to his high school sweet heart, Hisana.

Hisana and Rukia had hit it off as soon as Hisana moved in, Hisana being the sister Rukia never had and vice versa.

"Rukia! Come on. I don't want to be late... again." Momo shouted, getting both Rukia and Byakuya's attention.

"I'm coming, sheesh." Rukia said rolling her eyes she gave Byakauya one last goodbye before she walked towards Momo's car. "Bye Rukia, bye Momo." Byakuya said before getting into his car as well to go to the law firm where he worked.

Once Rukia got in the car Momo took off.

"Momo?" Rukia asked.

"Yes?" Was Momo's response.

"Have you thought about going to the end of the year ball?" Rukia asked while moving her hair our of her face.

Momo sighed, Rukia just wasn't gonna let this go, was she?

"I don't think so Rukia."

"Why not Momo!?" Rukia practically yelled.

"It's just... I don't know." Momo sighed once again. "People like me don't go to dances, they work them."

"That's an awful excuse Momo." Rukia said, crossing her arms.

"I'd feel to out of place, I've only ever been to like two dances Rukia, and they were all casual dances too, this one is a "get all prettied up and get a date" kind of dance."

"So?" Rukia spat.

"If you haven't noticed Rukia, I'm not that pretty, and I don't have the money to get all pretty." Momo said, making a left.

Rukia looked at her friend as if she were crazy. She looked at what Momo was wearing. A pair of tight dark blue jeans and a white tank top with a peach colored cami underneath and a pair of black converses. Rukia then looked at Momo's hair, pulled back in the usual bun. Then suddenly Momo felt a sharp pain in her arm and swerved a little. When she regained control of her car she gave Rukia her most deadly glare.

"Rukia what the hell? I'm driving here!"

Rukia just shook her head and mumbled something.

"What?" Momo said starting to get angry.

"You are pretty Momo, I don't know why you think your not." Rukia said in an almost said voice.

Momo stared straight ahead and there was absolute silence until they pulled up to the school.

"Sorry." They both said at the same time and they gave each other smiles.

"Do you see a parking spot, Rukia?" Momo asked.

Rukia looked around and saw two empty spots next to each other.

"Right over there." Rukia said while pointing at said spots.

Momo went to pull in to one of the parking spots when all the sudden a white BMW cut her off and pulled into both spots. Momo growled in annoyance.

"You snooze you lose." Came a very high pitched voice. Momo looked up and saw Karin Toho with a mocking and victorious smirk on her face. She looked next to Karin and saw her twin sister Yuzu Toho and their friend Isane Kotetsu. They were known and the "In" crowd.

"Momo just ignore them, look, there's a parking spot over there." Rukia said once again pointing to a vacant spot, and once again when Momo went to pull in she was cut off, but this time by a dark blue hummer. Momo growled once again and slammed her head on the steering wheel.

She looked up when she heard a door close a saw _them_, the rest of the "In" crowd. First she looked at Renji Abarai, bright red hair pulled back into a spiky pony tail and a pair of sun glasses on top of his head, he was wearing a pair of faded jeans and a plain black T-shirt. Then she looked at Ichigo Kurosaki obnoxiously bight orange hair spiked in the usual fashion, he was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a dark purple shirt that said "Status Quo". Then she looked at **him**. Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain and star of Rukongai High's soccer team, student body president and school heart throb. His white hair in its usually gravity defying style, and he was wearing a pair of light blue jeans and a dark blue long sleeved shirt with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows.

Momo had to admit she thought he was hot, very, very hot, but she didn't know him well enough to say she had a crush on him or anything like that.

"Did you ever notice that all three of them have the weirdest hair colors?" Rukia asked still looking ahead and smirking. Momo giggled, then sighed for the millionth time that morning when she remembered she still had to find a spot to park, she looked around the parking lot and saw nothing.

"Toshiro!" Karin's voice forced Momo to look straight once again. When she looked up she saw the Karin had pulled Toshiro into a kiss.

"Ughh. I swear Rukia, people like Karin and Toshiro are genetically programed to find each other." Momo said with an eye roll, causing Rukia to giggle. Then Rukia stood up on her seat and before Momo could stop her yelled "Hey do me a favor and get a room, or at least get out of our way."

Momo grabbed Rukia's skirt and pulled back into her seat.

"Rukia, will you **shut up**." Momo hissed.

"Whats your problem Kuchiki? Looked down and realized you didn't have boobs and decided to take it out on everyone else."

Yuzu and Isane giggled and Renji and Ichigo gave a hearty laugh, even Toshiro smirked.

"Oh shut the hell up Karin. And what the hell are you laughing at??" She yelled pointing at Renji and Ichigo.

"The joke" Was Ichigo's response.

Rukia jumped out of the car and stomped her way to Ichigo.

"I'm sorry what was that **Strawberry**?" Rukia said a triumphant smirk on her face.

Ichigo fumed and Renji laughed harder.

"What could you not hear me from all the way down there?" Ichigo was now wearing the triumphant smirk. Renji continued to pee himself.

"Why you!"

Ichigo and Rukia were now forehead to forehead in an intense glaring contest.

Momo who had found a parking spot close by rolled her eyes at her friends antics and after she put the hood up and locked her car she started to make her way over to the group of people.

"Careful Ichigo, she might bite, and you don't want to catch loser from her." Isane said, which erected another laugh from the group.

Momo finally made it to them. she stood next to the fighting pair and sighed crossing her arms and closing her eyes. When she opened her eyes she grabbed the top of Rukia's skirt and pulled her out the the glaring contest, causing Ichigo to fall face first onto the ground. Rukia smiled, but then directed a glare toward Momo. Renji continued to laugh at his friends expense.

"What the hell Hinamori? I was winning." Rukia said as she pulled herself free from Momo's hold on her. Momo sighed again and looked up and noticed that Toshiro was staring at her. She looked away, Toshiro didn't, more like couldn't look away, he couldn't help but stare at her.

"As if, I totally had you beat." Ichigo said standing up and rubbing his sore nose and pulling Toshiro back to the situation at hand.

"You wanna go?" Rukia said and before anyone knew it they were forehead to forehead once again.

"Rukia." Everyone looked at Momo who turned a light pink at the sudden attention but regained her composure and continued. "Let's just go I-"

"Stay out of it server girl. Don't you have tables to bus or something." Karin said cutting Momo off.

Momo looked at her shocked, server girl? Just because she worked and had to earn her money she was a server girl?

Rukia, who pulled away from Ichigo, causing his face to hit the cement once more, was now glaring at Karin. Renji crying he was laughing so hard.

"Why don't you keep your mouth shut and mind your own business." Rukia spat.

"And why don't you stop picking fights." Renji, who had managed to stop his laughing st hearing Rukia go after Karin, said stepping forward. Rukia then turned her attention to him.

"You want a piece of me too Pineapple head!?!?" Rukia shouted taking a step closer to him.

Renji growled and and crossed his arms.

"Your not worth my time ya pipsqueak."

"EXCUSE ME!!!" Rukia belted.

Finally Toshiro spoke up.

"Alright, alright. I think that's enough excitement for me for one morning. I'm out." He said with a wave of his hand as he started to walk away.

"I'm with Toshiro on that." Karin said as she left to catch up with Toshiro.

Renji and Ichigo gave Rukia one last glare and followed after them and Yuzu and Isane left after them.

Momo looked at Rukia.

"You really have to learn how to control that mouth of yours." Momo said as too headed toward the school.

Rukia scoffed and followed after her.


	3. Chapter 3

I forgot to do this last chapter sighs I am so hopeless. Anyways, I don't really like the way this chapter turned out but I just wanted to get it out there because I have chapter 3 done and most of chapter 4 done and they turned out very well if I do say so myself. Ohh and thank you so very much to those who reviewed. Yay! Umm. I wanted to say soemthings about what was said in the reviews like this is really going to be nothing like the movie, only chapter one was a lot like the movie, there will be things said and done that you'll be like oh yeah I remember that from the movie! But trust me I put my own little twists and turns in here. And as mentioned by dnaddict "server girl" does sound awkward but I really couldn't think of anything else and I didn't want to take "diner girl" from the moive especially since its not a diner. So yeah if anyone has any suggestion on what what "server girl" should be changed to feel free to tell me, until then its stays "server girl." Well I'm done here. Now on with the story!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Lunch Momo found her self on the bleachers eating her packed lunch, not wanting to waste money on a hot lunch from the cafeteria. Usually Rukia would be there with her but she got herself a lunch detention for talking back to a teacher. Momo giggled. Rukia and her mouth.

Momo, who wasn't paying attention, was hit on the side of the head by something round, causing her to fall backwards and land ever so gracefully on her butt. When she looked to see what the offending object was she cocked her head in confusion. It was a soccer ball. She didn't remember hearing about a lunch practice for the soccer team over announcements this morning.

"Hey you all right?"

Momo looked up and saw Toshiro, Renji, and Ichigo walking toward her.

She quickly stood up and responded.

"Y-Yeah. Fine." She stuttered.

"Sorry about that ughh...?" Renji started.

You would think after this morning's event's they would remember her name.

"Momo."

"Right sorry Momo. Hmmm, Momo, doesn't that mean peach?" Renji asked, placing a hand on his chin in thought.

Momo shook her head yes.

"Sweet. So anyway Peaches, where's your loud mouthed friend." Renji asked.

Momo furrowed her brow. "Peaches?" she asked

"Yeah Peaches."

Momo shrugged.

"So where is the midget?" Ichigo asked getting back to the unanswered question.

"Her and her mouth are in a lunch detention." Momo said with a smile.

"Figures." Toshiro spoke.

"Yeah. Uhh well here's your soccer ball." Momo said as she bent to pick up the soccer ball, losing her balance and once again landing on her butt. Momo cursed her clumsiness. The three boys looked at her in amusement. Then there was a tanned hand in Momo's face.

She took Toshiro's hand and mumbled a "thanks" this time successfully handing over the soccer ball.

"No problem" Toshiro said as he gave her a wave goodbye and started back to where ever it was that he came from.

"Later Peaches." Renji said as he and Ichigo both waved a good bye and followed Toshiro.

Momo said her goodbye and sat back down to eat her lunch.

MTMTMTMTMTMTMTMT

"Momo what happened to your face?" Rukia asked when she met Momo at her locker so they could walk to 7th period together.

"I was hit by a soccer ball." Momo responded grabbing her calculus textbook.

"How did that happen?" Rukia asked, puzzled.

"Ichigo, Toshiro, and Renji were practicing at lunch and I wasn''t paying attention and WHAM, the soccer ball hit me in the side of the head." Momo said, as her and Rukia started up the steps to Calculus.

"Did they do it on purpose?" Rukia asked.

"No, they apologized and came to make sure I was all right. So there's no need to go and beat the crap out of anybody today." Momo responded. "Besides, its not that bad is it?"

"Not really. Its just extremely red."

"Oh."

MTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMT

After Momo pulled away from Rukia's house, she headed for her step mothers restaurant.

Momo walked in and was greeted by Rangiku.

"Hey babe. How was school?" Rangiku Matsumoto asked, closing her magazine. Her strawberry blonde her pulled back in a ponytail, loose strands of hair hanging on her face. She was in the typical waitress's outfit but Matsumoto-ized. The black button down shirt tied above her waist showing off her flat stomach, the first four or five buttons left open exposing her "heavenly gifts" as many men referred to them as. She wore skin tight black low-rise skinny jean and a pair of black leather high healed boats. All in all she was a knock out... and a drunk. Or as she preferred it a "never ending partier" and it was true where Matsumoto was, the party was.

"Interesting." Momo responded as she put her book bag under the counter and grabbed her apron from its hook.

"How so?" Rangiku asked.

"Well Rukia got into fight, I got hit in the head with a soccer ball and my new nickname is Peaches." Momo replied, looking at the 34 year-old woman.

"Does sound interesting." she responded.

"Peaches isn't new, I've called you that forever."

Momo jumped and turned around to face Yoruichi. How she managed to sneak up on Momo all the time, especially in her condition now, Momo would never figure out. Momo looked at Yoruichi, she was wearing an oversized black button down shirt, most likely to fit over her belly, and black jeans. Her almost purple haired pulled back in the usual pony-tail, unlike Matsumoto she loved pulling her hair back. And her piercing yellow cat like eyes hidden behind her bangs.

"I know Yoruichi. Buts its new at school."

"At least its a nice nickname." Yoruichi said as she put her hand on her swollen belly.

"And the other new nickname is server girl." Momo sighed.

Yoruichi growled. "If I wasn't pregnant I would beat the crap out of every last person at your school who thinks its ok to pick on you because you earn your money."

Momo gave a laugh. "Well thanks anyway Yoruichi."

Yoruichi shrugged.

Momo looked around. "Yachiru late?" she asked.

"She can't come in today, she has a final to study for." Kenpachi said from the kitchen. Eye patch in place and hair spiked in the usual style with the bells on the end, a hair experiment by Yachiru that he liked and ended up keeping.

"Oh." Was all Momo said.

Yachiru was only about 3 years older then Momo, and she was a junior in college. She had short pink hair, and believe it or not it was natural, she was exactly Momo's height of a not so tall 5'6', but it wasn't short either. Her eyes were also naturally pink and she was the bubbliest person Momo knew.

"She'll be here tomorrow though." Kenpachi said with a smile.

"It's gonna be so boring without her here." Momo pouted causing everyone to laugh.

"Sure is." Rangiku said "Now get out there and start serving tables."

Momo nodded.

Three hours later, at 6, the dinner rush was coming in.

Yoruichi was the hostess due to the fact that she was nearly 8 months pregnant. Rangiku and Momo were the only two waitresses on duty that night and everything was hectic. Usually they had Yachiru to help but she wasn't there tonight.

"Momo, I need you to cover table 3 for me."

"Why?"

"Cause I gotta pee SO bad."

Momo laughed as Rangiku ran to the bathroom. she looked around and spotted table three. Her eyes almost popped out of her head. It was **them**. Karin, Yuzu, Isane, Renji, Toshiro, and Ichigo.

Momo closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Let's just get this over with," She told herself.

She walked over to the table, and thankfully none of them had noticed her yet.

"Good evening, my name is Momo and I will be your waitress tonight. Can I start you off with something to drink?" She said in the sweetest voice she could muster.

Everyone at the table looked at her.

"Well if it isn't server girl." Karin spoke.

Momo sighed. This was going to be a long night.

"Can I start you off with something to drink?" Momo asked again.

"Yeah, I'll have a diet coke and Toshiro will have a water." Karin said.

Momo saw Toshiro roll his eyes.

"And and Iced Tea please." He said.

"Toshiro, do you know how much sugar is in iced tea?" Karin asked looking at Toshiro, who had his arm resting on the back of her chair.

"Unsweetened."

Momo smiled and finished taking everyones order.

"I'll be right back with your drinks."

"Hurry back Peaches." Ichigo said with a smile. Momo managed a smile as well.

Momo filled the drink orders and brought them back to the table.

"Is everyone ready to order?" Momo asked after handing out everyones drinks.

"I'll have a salad with Caesar dressing on the side." Karin said closing her menu.

"I'll have your special." Toshiro said as he too closed his menu.

"Soup or salad?" Momo asked.

"Whats your soup?"

"Italian wedding."

"Soup then."

"Toshiro." Came Karin's voice once again. "Do you know how salty soup is, its not only bad for your cholesterol but it'll also make you gain weight like crazy."

"Karin, I really don't need you watching my weight for me. I think I can manage that by myself."

Karin crossed her arms and scoffed "Fine." Was her curt response.

After taking everyone's orders she gathered the menus and went back to the kitchen to give Kenpachi the orders.

"Whats wrong Peaches?" Kenpachi asked. Seems like everyone liked calling her that today.

"Ughh. I am serving these kids from my school. And its just, I don't know. I just can't wait to head home."

"Anything I can do? Usually with someone Yachiru doesn't like she sends me out there to scare the crap out of them."

Momo giggled.

"Thanks, but I'm gonna have to pass on that one Kenpachi."

"Suit yourself." He shrugged and handed her Toshiro's and Ichigo's soup.

She walked back to the table with the soup in hand and placed the bowls down in front of Toshiro and Ichigo.

"Enjoy." She said.

As she was about to walk away someone calling her name stopped her. She looked to her left and saw Rangiku running towards her, face flushed and tripping over her own feet. Most likely from drinking.

"Peeing Huh?" Momo asked.

"Whatever." Rangiku pushed aside her accusation, "There's a hottie at 3 o'clock." Momo looked to her left. Rangiku sighed. "And your a straight A student? Your other 3 o'clock." Momo blushed in embarrassment and looked to her right. And by the front door there was a young man, most likely a university student, and he was very good looking.

"Gay." Momo said.

"Are you kidding me, he's so straight he's practically a ruler." Rangiku responded.

Everyone at table three was looking at the pair strangely.

"Rangiku, how many straight man do you know that wait for their dates at the door?" Momo asked crossing her arms.

"Plenty." Rangiku said mimicking Momo's arm crossing action. "20 bucks says he's straight."

"Your on." Momo shook Rangiku's hand.

Rangiku looked at the table in front of them. "And you people are our witnesses."

Everyone at the table nodded at the big breasted woman. Then they heard the door open and saw another young man walk in. The man who had been waiting at the door helped the man who had just walked in with his coat. Then he planted a kiss on his lips.

Momo held out her hand and Rangiku reached into her pocket and pulled out a 20.

"Bitch." She said as she walked off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R. Consrtuctive criticism and flames welcomed. But personally I like when people say nice things about my story, but its whatever floats your boat : )


	4. Chapter 4

Well I am not sure if I like this chapter. I am really comtemplating re-writing what I have so far but I'm not sure yet. Either way I am most likely going to re-write the prolouge number one cause I pulled a stupid and called it the epilouge and number two because I feel I rushed it. Ughhh. Well yeah so here's this chapter anyway. There's a bit more going on in this chapter, I said I was going to throw my own little twists in here. Read and reviews are lovely : )

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Momo looked at the two dollar tip that was left for her by her oh so generous classmates, and then she turned her eyes to the piece of paper in with the tip. On said paper were the words "Thanks Server Girl". Momo glared at the paper and bunched it into a ball and threw it into the trashcan. People and there manners these days.

"Momo you should head home, you have school tomorrow." Yoruichi said from her chair at the hostess station.

"Crap, hats reminds me. I have a test to study for." Momo said as she ran to her book bag to make sure she had grabbed her World History book and sighed in relief when she saw it.

"Well you better get home and study then." Kenpachi said "We'll close up tonight,"

"Thank you guys so much." Momo said as she hung her apron back on its hook.

"Anything for you Peaches." Kenpachi said.

Momo threw her bag in the passenger seat of the car and went to start the car. When she turned the key, nothing happened. She turned the key again, and again nothing happened. She got out of her car and went to the hood. She lifted it and studied the engine. Then sighed and crossed her arms.

"Need a jump?"

Momo jumped at the sound of the voice and turned around to see who it was. Brown met teal.

"Toshiro? Didn't you leave already?" She asked.

"I waited for Karin to get picked up so she wouldn't be out her by herself." Toshiro responded.

"How sweet." Momo almost spat.

Toshiro chose to ignore her comment and asked again. "So need a jump?"

"OH. Uh yeah. Thanks." After Toshiro hooked the jumper cable up he looked at her.

"How did you know?"

"How did I know what?" Momo asked confused.

"That that guy was gay. How did you know?" He asked seriously interested.

Momo let out a laugh. Toshiro liked the sound of her laugh. He liked it a lot.

"I was his waitress like 2 weeks ago, and he had asked me if he should ask his roommate out and I said he should go for it. Then I asked what **her** name was and he said Dave, I was like what a weird name for a girl, he said Dave was **not** a girl. My thickness thoroughly embarrassed me that night, but it won me 20 bucks tonight." Momo smiled in victory.

Toshiro gave a soft chuckle. "So you cheated?"

"Hey 20 bucks is 20 bucks."

"But you basically stole her money." Toshiro smirked crossing his arms.

"More like." Momo paused to think. "More like put it towards a better cause." She finished, proud of her answer.

"Better cause?" Toshiro asked raising an eyebrow.

"She would have used it to by liquor, but I am going to put it in my college fund."

Toshiro looked at her skeptically.

"What?"

"Nothing" he said with a laugh. After he finished jumping her car he put the jumper cables back in his trunk.

Momo rested her arms on Toshiro's open car door. "Thanks Toshiro."

"No problem" He said stepping out of his car looking directly at Momo.

He sighed. "Sorry about the tip."

Momo looked at him confused for a moment then she remembered the two dollar tip and the "server girl" message. She closed her eyes.

"Don't worry about it." She said, eyes still closed.

Her eyes shot open when she felt his hand on hers, then she looked down and saw a 20 and a 10 being pushed into her hand.

"I said don't worry about." She said stubbornly.

"I won't if you just take the money." He replied back.

They had a staring contest for about 10 minutes until Momo broke the silence.

"I'll take the ten." She said still looking him straight in the eyes.

"You'll take it all." Was his response and the staring contest continued. Momo finally gave in and pocketed the money.

"Your very pushy, you know that?" She asked arms once again resting on the open door.

"I've heard it before, but I just don't see it." He smirked causing Momo to smile.

"Well I got a test to study for. So I guess I'll see you around." Momo said while pushing herself off the car door.

"Yeah, you see around."

MTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMT

At lunch the next day Toshiro sat at the usual table with his girlfriend and his friends, but today he was extremely distracted. He couldn't stop thinking about that girl, Momo Hinamori. He sighed.

"Something wrong buddy?" Ichigo asked looking at Toshiro from behind his sandwich.

"He is just stressing because my birthday is coming up." Karin said for Toshiro and Toshiro took the save nodding his head.

"It's okay baby, whatever you get me I know I'll love." Karin said placing a kiss on Toshiro's lips, he nodded and once again zoned out.

Why couldn't he stop thinking about her?

MTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMT

"Sounds like pity money to me."

"Rukia!"

"I'm just saying Momo."

Momo crossed her arms.

"Listen, if you had walked out a second earlier and Karin was still there do you think he would have given you the money, and a second later and he wouldn't have been there, and do you honestly think he would go looking for you today to give you that money?"

Rukia had a point. Momo couldn't believe she didn't pick up on it, it was only because he ran into her, not because he liked her, or because he felt she deserved the tip, he felt **bad** because he ran into her again not even an hour after they left the tip and that note.

"I'm not trying to be mean or anything its just sounds like he felt obligated to do it."

"I know that now." Momo said venom in her voice.

They sat in silence for a while, then suddenly Momo spoke up.

"Rukia?"

"Yeah?"

"Go for a walk with me?"

Rukia smiled. "Of course."

MTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMT

"Seriously, she thought I was a 3 and I was like No honey, I'm a 2. Can you believe that?" Karin said while sipping her water.

"Ughh, help these days. If I were you I would have totally given her a piece of my mind." Isane said, offended just from hearing the story.

Toshiro contained a sigh of annoyance and the urge to hit his head on the lunch table repeatedly.

"Anyone want to hit the movies Friday?" Renji asked.

"Oh yeah we could see that-" Karin was cut off by a hand slapping the table. She looked up and saw Momo hovering over Toshiro, and Rukia behind her with a smirk on her face. Momo then bent down until her mouth was next to Toshiro's ear.

"I don't take pity money." Was all she said before she removed her hand from the table revealing the 30 dollars Toshiro had given her the night before.

"Whats that suppose to mean?" Toshiro asked.

"Tell me the truth Toshiro. The only reason you gave me that was because you felt, no feel bad for me. Right?"

Toshiro looked at her stunned.

"That's what I thought." She took a deep breath. "Look I don't need anyone's pity and I don't need a hand out especially from someone like you. You probably thought you were doing a good thing and helping me and by doing it, but next time do me a favor and _don't _do me any favors." .

Toshiro was dumbfounded, he didn't know what to say. He just stared at her, he liked staring at her, he liked the way the sun caught her soft features, the way her hair shone in beauty as it fell past her shoulders, she had opted out of the bun this morning. Momo sighed, turned around, and walked out.

"Toshiro, what the hell was that?" Ichigo asked.

MTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMT

"I am so freaking proud of you Momo!" Rukia yelled jumping up and down and hugging her friend.

Momo smiled. "Yeah me too."

"You were all like "I don't take pity money" and that like little mini speech was awesome, you totally got your point across without being a stone cold bitch. I freaking love you right now." Rukia said, barely containing her excitement.

Momo could only laugh at her friends behavior.

"What are you laughing at?" Rukia asked stopping in front of her friend, hands on her petite waist.

"You." Momo said laughing harder.

"And why is that?"

"Because you make it seem as if I have just discovered the cure for cancer." Momo said also placing her hands on her womanly hips.

"Momo are you kidding me. You stood up for yourself. You have never ever EVER done that for as long as I have known you."

"You make me sound like a push over." Momo mumbled but Rukia managed to hear.

"I know your not a push over but you have never gone to someone looking for a fight." Rukia said starting to walk once again.

"I wasn't looking for a fight, I was returning his money and telling him off." Momo said as she caught up with Rukia. "There's a difference."

Rukia smiled. "You like him, don't you?"

Momo almost fell over. "Where the hell did that come from Rukia?"

"I can tell you totally like him."

"Are you kidding me first he is Toshiro Hitsugaya, second he's a stuck up rich kid, and third." Momo stopped looking down.

"Third?" Rukia pressed.

"And third he already has a girlfriend." Momo said sounding very disappointed, and for life of her couldn't figure out why.

"I knew it. You dig him!" Rukia exclaimed.

"Who says "dig" anymore?" Momo asked trying to go for a quick subject change. Unfortunately Rukia saw right through it and didn't even acknowledge the question.

"Ahhh. Praise the lords. My little Momo is in love." Rukia sighed as she twirled, then she stopped and looked at Momo with a serious look on her face. "With a jerk."

"Mood swings much? You go from thanking the holy gods above to spiting and insulting people." Momo said honestly frightened.

"Well he is. Well not so much him, its more his girlfriend, and you think she's a bitch now. People like her tend to get mad when someone likes there boyfriend."

"I don't like him... I think? I don't know. I mean he's nice when it's just him, all the guys are nice when the girls aren't around." Momo said noticing how different they act when they are with the girls then when its just them as a group or by themselves.

"You noticed that too, huh?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah."

"Like today I was running late for french and was running and tripped falling face first on the ground, and as fast as i hit the ground I was on my feet again and my books were in my hands. It was like I went to rewind mode or something, but anyway, I looked up and saw Ichigo smiling at me and he asked if I was alright and he actually walked me to class. Now would he have done that if he was with Karin, Yuzu, or Isane?" Rukia said thinking back to earlier that morning.

Momo smirked devilishly. "Rukia likes Ichigo." She chanted over and over again causing Rukia to chase her around. When they finally stopped Rukia asked her what her problem was.

"Payback" Was all Momo managed before the bell rang signaling the end of their lunch period.

MTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMT

"Hey waitress. My coke is warm."

Momo apologized as she grabbed the coke from the table and headed back to the kitchen. It was a busy night, it was Saturday night, date night. Momo brought the coke back to the table being completely ignored by the couple sitting there.

Momo looked at the door and saw at least four couples standing there waiting to be seated. Matsumoto was probably on another "bathroom" break. Momo walked up to the hostess station looking at the chart and marking off where she would put the couples. When she looked up she saw that the first couple to be seated were none other then Karin and Toshiro_. Of all places to go on date night. _Momo thought to herslef.

She walked up to them. "Right this way please." She said as she lead them to their table, they didn't say anything, maybe the chose to ignore her after the whole lunch thing, she could only hope.

As they sat down Karin looked, I'm sorry did I say looked I meant bore holes through Momo's head with her eyes. Momo swore then and there if looks really could kill she would have dropped to the floor dead, and when she thought about it, she didn't think that would have been such a bad thing. Momo shook her head.

"I'll be right back to take your orders."

"Hurry back server girl." Karin said, voice laced with hatred.

Guess they weren't going to ignore her. '_Gee, I can't wait to see my tip tonight' _Momo thought to herself.

When she had finsihed seating the other three couples she headed back to Karin and Toshiro's table. Karin continued to burn holes through her head and Toshiro just stared at her. She had noticed he did that a lot and she truly hated it, she seemed to get clumsier with him looking at her, and she didn't even think that was possible.

"What can I get you to drink?"

"I want a water and a fucking explanation on why you freaked out on my boyfriend." Karin practically spat. And Once again Momo swears she would have exploded if it weren't for the simple fact that looks really couldn't kill. Thank god.

Momo sighed. "Okay look, first of all I am working here and if you can't tell I am elbow deep in that work because we are two waitresses short tonight, and second of all, if this is going to be a problem I can get you another waitress."

Karin "humphed" and mumbled a "Your fine" or something like that.

"Good. So you want a water and you?" She asked turning her attention toward Toshiro who continued to stare at her.

"Iced tea." He said.

Momo went to go get the drinks. As she brought them back to the table she was about to ask if they were ready to order but didn't have the chance as her step mother flew into the restaurant and right up to her.

"You." Soi Fong seethed.

Momo gulped, what did she do wrong this time.

"You didn't think I would notice?" She asked, and once again the "if looks could kill" theory flashed across her mind.

"Didn't think you would notice what?" Momo asked taking a step back, glancing at Toshiro and Karin who were looking and Momo and her step mother curiously.

"You've been taking money from me haven't you? You little bitch."

"I don't have any idea what your talking about Soi Fong." Momo said truthfully.

"I am already pissed, so if I were you I wouldn't talk back. I can't believe after everything I've done for you. I feed you, I cloth you and I put a roof over your head and this is how you repay me?"

"Soi Fong, can we do this later I am in the midd-"

_SLAP! _**CRASH!**

Momo lay on the floor next to a newly broken table and shattered glass lay on top of her and all around her. Momo tried getting up as she clutched bleeding and bruised cheek, but that only cause the glass that was around her to dig into her skin. She hissed. Momo then pulled her hand away from her cheek and looked at the blood, '_so that's why Soi Fong filed her nails into daggers'_ Momo mused.

"Get up." Soi Fong said slowly.

Momo once again tried to get up and once again hissed in pain as glass dug into her skin. Rangiku who had rushed over when she heard the ruckus went to help her up but was stopped by Soi Fong.

"Do not help her." And Rangiku backed off knowing that if she didn't listen Momo would pay the price later.

Momo successfully stood up this time although she wobbled a bit. Did she hit her head? She couldn't remember. Momo looked at Karin and Toshiro they both looked at her in utter shock. Karin seemed the tiniest bit amused though and Toshiro looked like he couldn't believe what he just saw.

Soi Fong's voice brought Momo out of her thoughts. "Clean it up."

Everyone around them looked shocked but Momo had expected that, after all it was Soi Fong.

Momo went to her knees and flew backwards when she kneeled on a piece of broken glass.

"You are hopeless." Soi Fong directed at Momo then looked at Rangiku and Yachiru.

"You two, clean this up." They nodded. "And you" she said bending down in front of Momo. "better find somewhere to sleep tonight cause I don't even want to smell your shampoo in my house." With that Soi Fong took her leave.

Momo sat there eyes wide, she didn't even notice the tears that had leaked from her eyes. Toshiro was at her side along with a Yoruichi, they both helped her to the kitchen and Momo's mind had barely processed the complaint and insult Karin had spat out and the "shut the fuck up" Yoruichi managed to get out before the kitchen doors closed.

"I am so sorry." Were the first words out of Yoruichi's mouth. Momo shook herself our of her shocked state and managed a small almost painful smile.

Yoruichi smiled a sad smile. "I'll be right back with the first aid kit, can you start cleaning her up?" She asked Toshiro who nodded.

Momo was trapped somewhere in her mind once again that she didn't register that Toshiro had started cleaning her cuts and gashes.

"I... No one has ever hit me before." Momo said as tears she was still unaware of leaked from her eyes.

Toshiro just sat there. He didn't know what to say to her.

"I'm sorry." He finally decided to say.

Momo looked at him. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Yes I do." he started as he brought his hand up to brush away her tears. "You were right, I shouldn't feel sorry for you, and I don't, and that's not why I gave you the money."

Momo looked at him surprised.

"I am sorry that you think so low of me, and I am sorry I have never done anything to stop you from thinking that." Toshiro said as he pulled his hand away.

Momo smiled.

"Let's just put that all behind us. Okay? We both have bigger things to worry about, and mine can slap like a bitch."

Toshiro's eyes narrowed.

"Why did she hit you?" He asked.

"She's Soi Fong, who knows?" Momo responded and before Toshiro could ask her anymore questions Yoruichi came in, first aid kit in hand yelling something about Momo being alright and not to worry about anything.

"Here" she said handing the first aid kit to Toshiro "You patch her up, I have to help get everything under control out there"

After Toshiro successfully bandaged her cheek and the deep cuts Momo stood to look at her reflection in the metal table.

"Thanks." Momo mumbled, embarrassed. She thought her step mother had more class then that.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I don't know." She managed choking back a sob. She would not cry damn it, not in front of him, not in front of anyone. "You should probably get back to Karin."

"Yeah." He sighed. "You deserved it you know." He said out of the blue.

Momo turned to face him. "The slap?" she asked surprised. He looked at her as if she were stupid then chuckled.

"No, idiot, the money. You are very good at what you do."

Momo blushed in embarrassment but whether it was from her thickness or from the compliment she didn't know. "Is that really why you gave me the money?" She managed to say even though her throat was extremely dry all the sudden.

"That and for you to to 'put it toward a better cause'." He joked.

"Oh your so funny." She said sarcastically.

"I know." He smiled and took a step closer to her leaning his head done so they were forehead to forehead. Momo blushed, what was he doing? Was he going to kiss her? Would she let him?

_Hell yeah you will _Her inner voice all but shouted at her.

"Momo, would you mind if I-" Toshiro was cut off by Karin who stormed into the kitchen.

"Toshiro, we're leaving." She stated simply. Toshiro groaned and pulled away from Momo, who missed his touch and his scent.

"Yeah, Yeah. I'm coming." He said annoyed.

"No now!" Karin said grabbing his hand.

He pulled his hand our of hers and asked in a dangerously low tone. "Since when were you my mother?" Karin groaned in annoyance and stomped her foot on the ground. "Toshiro." She said threateningly. Toshiro just glared at her and her face turned into a pout.

"I'm sorry Toshi. Can we go now please?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her chin on his chest and looking up at him, pout still planted on her face. When he didn't say anything she reached up and planted a kiss on his lips. "Please?" she asked again.

Toshiro rolled his eyes and pryed her off of him. "Yeah. Lets go." She smiled and grabbed his hand dragging him out of the kitchen. Momo sighed. She could have thrown up. The kitchen door opening again caught attention. Looking up she was surprised to see Toshiro once again standing in front of her.

He stuck his hand in her face "Here." He said, and she looked at his hand and saw 30 dollars in it.

She put her hand on his and pushed it away shaking her head, which she regretted when a sharp pain shot through her skull.

Toshiro sighed. "Just take it."

"No." She said this time, not wanting to cause her poor head anymore pain. Toshiro sighed once again and grabbed her hand forcing the money into it and closing it. He held onto it longer then nesscery and stared into her eyes. He leaned closer and whispered a farewell in her ear and she swears that as he pulled away he trailed his lips across her cheek and the smirk that was on his lips only proved her right.

Momo, who's eyes were wide, could do nothing but stare at the door where he had just left. Then she smiled. _'The tip wasn't bad after all. Nope, not bad at all.'_ She thought placing her hand on her warm cheek.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmmmm. I don't know.


	5. Chapter 5

Yay. Another chapter. Well this doesn't have very much HitsuHina in it, and surprisingly enough, its one of my favorite chapters. Weird. But no worries there is going to be a hit you over the head amount of HitsuHina fluff/cuteness/humor/and more fluff very shortly. Well here is this chapter. Read&Review and thanks yo those who reviewed before : )

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He just left." Momo said to Rukia the Monday after the "incident" with Soi Fong. Momo had told Rukia about the events of Saturday night at the restaurant.

"Are you serious?" Rukia asked sitting on the bleachers where they usually ate lunch.

"Yeah. It was weird, I'll tell you that." Momo said taking a swig of her soda. She had once again forgot to grab her packed lunch. Rangiku was probably eating right now. She had stayed at Rangikus that weekend due to the fact that her step mother didn't even want to smell Momo's shampoo in her house. Hopefully she would be able to go home today, she didn't know how much longer she could live in Rangiku's liquor reeking apartment.

"I'll say. You sure you don't want some of my food. Hisana made chocolate chip cookies. You know you love her cookies." Rukia said waving the bag in Momo's face. Momo snatched the bag from Rukia's hand and grabbed a cookie stuffing it in her mouth.

"Hey! Aren't you going to share?" Rukia asked crossing her arms.

"No." Momo said grabbing another cookie from the bag.

"Thats the last time I'm nice to you, cookie stealing bitch." Rukia mumbled causing Momo to laugh and chuck a cookie at her.

"That looks good." Rukia heard from behind her and saw Ichigo drooling on her shoulder.

"Yeah it does." Renji said actually grabbing the cookie from Rukia and stuffing it in his mouth.

"Dude that's so not cool. I totally wanted some of that!" Ichigo shouted pointing at Renji.

"Nof my proflem" Renji said through a mouthful of cookie.

Rukia flinched. "Your disgusting." She then slapped him upside the head causing him to choke on the cookie. "And that was MY cookie!!!" She shouted.

"Serves you right." Ichigo said between laughs but sobered up when Rukia turned her glare on him. "What?" He asked. She then smacked him upside the head causing Renji to laugh and then choke due to the unfinished cookie still in his mouth.

"What the hell was that for!?" Ichigo yelled rubbing his now sore head.

"For drooling on my shirt idiot." She shot back crossing her arms over her chest.

Momo could only giggle as the three continued to fight.

"Troublesome group aren't they?"

Momo jumped and turned to see Toshiro standing behind her, hands in the pockets of he jeans.

"You just have a thing for scaring the crap out of people don't you?" She asked slowing her heart beat down.

"No, just you." He said with a smirk sitting down next to her.

She hit his shoulder playfully, and smiled at him. They both turned their attention to the fighting threesome when the heard a loud crash and saw Ichigo stuck in the bleachers, feet dangling over his head which was laying not so comfortably against one bleacher, butt resting on another. Renji couldn't control his laughter, and even Rukia started laughing.

"Stop laughing at me its not that funny!" Ichigo shouted swinging his legs around and some how managing to hit Momo's drink causing it to spill all over Momo's jeans. She immediately stood up and frowned. Toshiro couldn't help but laugh.

"Ha ha ha yeah, laugh it up, jerk" she said trying to dry her jeans with a paper towel, and failing miserably.

After the laughter ceased Rukia and Renji helped Ichigo out of his position in the bleachers.

"It doesn't look that bad." Toshiro said trying to fan her jeans dry with his hand.

"It looks like I peed myself." She said. Toshiro chuckled.

Momo finally gave up and sat down. Everyone calmed down and Ichigo said sorry to Momo who waved it off and gave him a smile.

"So where are the bitches?" Rukia asked not looking at anyone.

"Rukia!" Momo scolded.

"What?" She asked innocently.

The boys just sighed. Then Renji spoke up.

"Lover boy here" He said motioning to Toshiro who only glared at him "and little miss princess had a scuffle this weekend. So they won't let us sit at the table and we decided why not visit our two most favorite girls in the entire world." Renji said leaning down and placing his arms around Rukia's and Momo's shoulders.

"Doubt it." Rukia said swatting Renji's arm off her shoulder. He pulled back and rubbed the spot on his arm she had smacked.

Momo looked at Toshiro, who was sitting to the left of her, and asked "Was it because of what happened."

He sighed. "Yes and no."

She cocked her head to the side confused.

He sighed again. "I don't know, she really confuses me sometimes."

Momo smiled. Then Renji's face was in hers, she went to pull away but his hand grabbed her chin and turned her head so the cheek with the bandage was facing him.

"What did happen?" He asked letting go of her face.

"My step mother hit me." Momo said, she still couldn't believe Soi Fong had hit her.

Rukia clenched her fists.

"Why'd she do that?" Ichigo asked

"She thought I was stealing money from her, turns out it was her lovely daughters and when Soi Fong had asked them about it they did the first thing that came to mind." She stopped.

"Blamed it on you." Toshiro finished for her.

Momo nodded her head.

"That sucks man. What did your dad say about it?" Renji asked getting him an elbow in the stomach from Rukia. "What I just asked her a question?"

"My dad died eight years ago." Momo said a reminiscent smile on her face.

"Sorry Momo I didn't-"

"Its cool. You didn't know." Momo said offering him a smile which he returned.

After a few moments of comfortable silence Ichigo spoke up.

"I like eating lunch here better."

"Agreeed." Renji said nodding his head.

"Mhmm." Toshiro agreed.

Momo giggled. "And why's that?" She asked.

"Because you girls are more fun the bitchy, smart ass, and clueless. My bad I mean Karin, Isane and Yuzu." Renji said erecting a laugh from the group.

"Does that mean we can expect you more often?" Rukia asked.

"Yeppp." Ichigo said a smirk on his face. Rukia groaned. Another comfortable silence until...

"So, got anymore cookies?"

MTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMT

"I only asked if you had anymore cookies. There was really no need for violence." Renji said as he Rukia and Momo headed to Calculus. They were in the same class, and Ichigo had gym this period while Toshiro and AP Chemistry.

"You got what was coming to you." Rukia mumbled.

Momo only laughed as she pictured Renji with the whole bag of cookies shoved in his mouth, bag included, wide eyed trying to figure out what the hell had just happened to him.

"I think you have some anger management issues." Renji mumbled.

"What did you say!?!?" Rukia shouted as she started chasing him in circles around Momo who giggled. Renji finally managed to get away from Rukia by using Momo as his shield.

"See look, I told you." Renji shouted pointing at Rukia, still behind Momo with one hand placed on her shoulder.

Momo laughed at the fighting pair. "Come on guys we're gonna be late." Momo said attempting to stop Rukia from trying to kill Renji.

When they got to the classroom door Momo stopped to look at her jeans, almost forgetting about the soda stain. She sighed, it still looked like she peed herself.

"Hey Renji-" She started to ask him if she could use his Soccer Jacket to cover the stain but was cut of by Karin who all but pushed her into the wall. "Move" Was all she said before she walked into the classroom with Isane right behind her. Not only did Rukia and Momo share this class with Renji, they also, unfortunately, shared it with Karin and Isane.

"I think they like you." Rukia said sarcastically as she helped Momo pick up her books that had fallen to the floor.

"Funny way of showing it." Momo mumbled to herself.

Renji smirked almost evilly. " I know who likes her."

"And who would that be Renji darling?" Rukia asked mimicking Renji's smirk.

"Toshiro of course, my dear Rukia." Was all Renji said, and that's all Momo needed to turn as red as the hair on Renji's head.

"You guys are crazy we're just... friends?" Momo said not really sure what they were. "And why do you guys say things like that like he doesn't have girlfriend?"

"Your the one whose crazy. Toshiro is practically throwing himself at you and **both **of you don't even realize it." Rukia said as she sat down at her desk. They had managed to walk into the classroom and get to their seats, which were actually very close together. Renji actual sat next to Momo and Rukia sat in the seat in front of them. "And its Toshiro who acts like he doesn't have a girlfriend. I think he's gonna break up with her." Renji said thoughtfully looking at Momo. She sighed and then mimicked Rukia and Renji's smirk from earlier.

"While we are on this subject." Momo said. Her and Rukia locked in a staring contest. "Why don't you tell us about you and Ichigo. Hmm?"

Renji practically squealed as he jumped up and down in his seat. Rukia did her best to hide the blush that was coming on.

"I knew he liked you, but you like him too, that is so cute!" Renji said as he reached over the desk and pulled Rukia into a hug.

"Will you stop. I DO NOT like that stupid strawberry." Rukia managed to choke out because she was still stuck in Renji's bone crushing hug. When Renji let go he felt a sharp pain in his head. "And stop acting like a little girl."

Renji sat back down and him and Momo just smiled at Rukia who turned around in her seat and crossed her arms, mumbling something about rope and a BIG truck.

Renji was about to say something else but the bell signaling the start of class and the teacher walking in stopped him. He'd tease her later.

Rukia gave a sigh of relief. "Never thought I'd be happy about Calculus." She said as she opened her book tot he page given by the teacher.

MTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTTMTMTMT

"Shit, shit, shit." Momo repeated over and over again as she tried to find her AP English book. She was already about ten minutes late for class when she found said book and went to slam her locker shut so she could make a run for it. But her being her klutzy self forgot to move her hand, and ended slamming the locker door on her hand.

"SHIT!" She yelled dropping her book and clutching her hand. Tears sprang to her eyes as she looked at her hand, her fingers already starting to swell.

"Ow" She mumbled leaning up against the lockers. Today was just not her day.

"You alright."

She jumped and looked to her left to see Toshiro standing there with a smirk on his face, obviously amused.

"We have got to stop meeting like this." He said with his seemingly always present smirk.

Momo picked up her fallen book as she spoke. "No, you just have to stop sneaking around."

"How long were you standing there anyway?" She asked hoping she hadn't made herself look to much like an idiot.

"Long enough." Was the only reply he gave.

They started to head to their class. They both had AP English last period.

"Why aren't you in class?" She asked curious.

"There was an explosion in chemistry-"

"Are you okay?" She cut him off standing in front of him to inspect him.

"If you would let me finish." He smirked. She blushed "My partner was badly burned so I had to bring him to the nurse, the nursed asked me to sit with him until his dad got there so I did. No big thing." He shrugged. "And speaking of nurse, you wanna head that way instead?" He said pointing to her hand.

"No it'll be alright. So you have a pass?"

He held up his pass from the nurse.

"Lucky. I'm just late, so I am majorly screwed. " She sighed.

"Thats sucks."

"Thanks, that made me feel so much better."

Toshiro shrugged. There was a moment of silence as the walked up a set of stairs. Mr. Ichimaru's classroom was on the third floor of the school, and Momo's locker was on the first, all the way on the other side of the school.

"So tell me Toshiro, how does a guy like you end up with a girl like Karin?" Momo asked out of no where while still looking forward.

Toshiro looked surprised but shook it off. "What do you mean?" He asked, getting defensive.

"I mean how did you and Karin start going out?" Momo rephrased the question, still not looking at him.

"We met in elementary school, we became really good friends, even though she was so girly every time she walked in the room it smacked you in the face." Momo giggled. "And when freshmen year came around I started to like her as more then a friend and apparently she felt the same way towards me. I asked her out she said yes and we've been going out ever since." Toshiro finished and regretted that he had told Momo the story when he saw her face.

"So you really like her, huh?"

Toshiro didn't know if he should answer that, no wait Toshiro didn't know _how _to answer that. He really did like Karin, but he never realized how ridiculous she could be at times, telling him what to eat, what to wear, and the words that comes from that girls mouth sometimes. Who the hell cares if some chick at a clothing store thought you were a 3 instead of a 2. But besides that he really did like Karin... right?

"Toshiro!" Momo said waving a hand in front of his face.

"Huh." Came his dignified answer.

"You zoned out. Are you alright?" She asked.

"Uhh. Yeah."

"Toshiro?" Momo asked as they rounded the last corner before they got to their English class.

"Hmm?"

"At the restaurant, in the kitchen, you were gonna ask me a question, but Karin cut you off. And its been bothering me so, what were you gonna ask me?" She asked looking into his eyes. He blushed as he remembered what he was going to ask her. He was going to ask if she would mind if he kissed her, he doesn't know no why but it just felt like the thing to do at that moment. He saw her smirk.

"Are you blushing?" She asked poking him in the arm.

"No."

"Yes you are."

"No I am not. It's just really hot in here." Toshiro said tugging at the collar of his shirt as if to prove his point.

"Your an awful liar." She smirked once again. "What exactly were you going to ask me? How dirty was it that it made you blush just thinking about it?" Momo continued to press.

"It wasn't dirty and I am not blushing." Toshiro defended once again.

"Mhmm, sure. Whatever you say Toshiro." Momo said as she stopped in front of Mr. Ichimaru's249" value"Chimaera's, Chimera's, Amaru's, Chimeras, Eichmann's" / door.

"Well here goes." She said as she opened the door, walking in, Toshiro right behind her. The entire class including the teacher looked towards the door. Momo shuddered as she looked at Mr. Ichimaru, creepy grin in place. She didn't know how someone like Rangiku ended up with someone like him. Yes Rangiku Matsumoto and Gin Ichimaru were dating, they have been since college apparently.

"Ah Mr. Hitsugaya, Ms. Hinamori. So nice of you both to join us. Do either of you have passes." Mr. Ichimaru asked.

Momo pointed to Toshiro "He does. I." She sighed "unfortunately don't."

"Then I will be seeing you after school Ms. Hinamori." He said grin not faltering. "Now please take your seats."

Momo walked to her seat and plopped down, resting her chin in her hand. _'Well this just sucks." _She thought to herself as Mr. Ichimaru continued with his lecture.

MTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMT

Momo walked back to Mr. Ichimaru's265" value"Chimaera's, Chimera's, Amaru's, Chimeras, Eichmann's" / room after getting the books she needed for that night. She went to turn the corner when she was stopped by a hand grabbing her shoulder and pushing her against a wall of lockers. She looked into the eyes of none other then Karin Toho, and she noticed she didn't lose her flock of wanna-be's, Yuzu and Isane.

"What the hell is up your butt?" Momo asked getting pissed off, she was going to get in trouble if she was late to a detention for _being_ late.

"You bitch. Who the hell do you think you are?" Karin spat in Momo's face.

Momo took Karin's hand of her shoulder. "Whatever it is, its sideways."

"What are you doing with Toshiro?" Karin asked as she stopped Momo from walking away from the group.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, he spends all his time with you, he had lunch with you today and I even saw him walking you to class. Now you better lay off." Karin pointed a finger in Momo's face as she finished yelling.

Momo nearly slapped the hand away, but managed to stay calm enough to simply grab her hand and throw it to the side. "You better watch your step Toho, and get your facts straight before you go around and start accusing people of things. Toshiro does not spend all of his time with me, and the reason he ate lunch with me and Rukia is because **you **wouldn't let him, Ichigo, or Renji sit at your table AND he walked me to class because we were both running late and we ran into each other in the hall." Momo glared at her. "Alright?"

Karin crossed her arms and stomped her foot and gave a very high pitched squeal. Basically she looked like a five year old throwing a hissy fit because they weren't Ellwood to by the toy they wanted.

"I am watching you. Know that. And _you _better watch _your _step. Because one wrong move and you won't even know what hit you."

"Is there a problem here ladies?" Someone asked and they turned to their right to see Gin walking down the hall, creepy grin in place.

"No Mr. Ichimaru." Karin turned her attention to the teacher. "Some people just have to learn there place is all." She said, glaring at Momo, before walking away. Yuzu and Isane on her heels.

Momo sighed. "I can handle myself you know. I don't need you coming to my rescue."

"What do you mean, I was just coming to find you, see if maybe you ran off to tattle on me to Rangiku." He responded grin somehow widening.

"Thanks Gin." Momo said as they headed to his classroom.

"No problem."

MTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMT

"Yachiru! I need those drinks _now!_" Momo yelled.

"I'm coming and there is no need to yell WHEN I AM RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!!!" Yachiru screamed into Momo's ear. Momo recoiled clutching the offended ear.

"Alright alright. Sorry, I just had a bad day."

"What happened Peaches?" Kenpachi asked as he stood in the doorway from the dining area into the kitchen. He had just scared the be-jesus out of some guy that had insulted Yachiru. Yes he loved his job.

"It started out a good day, but Momo Hinamori can't have a day without **something** going wrong. So At lunch I get soda spilled onto my jeans and it looks like I peed myself, I was late for class and because I wasn't paying attention I slam my hand in my locker, and because of that I made a total idiot out of myself in front of Rukongai high's star soccer player, and then I get a detention for being late to Gin's class, _Gin's class_, and on my way to detention I get cornered by some stuck up little priss and she basically threatens my life if I even think about her boyfriend who happens to be said star soccer player." Momo said extremely fast, and somehow, all in one breath.

Yachiru and Kenpachi just stared at her.

"Drinks?" Momo asked Yachiru who handed them over still staring at her.

Momo carried the drinks out to the costumers and asked if they needed anything else when they politely said no Momo headed to the kitchen.

"I'M HERRREEEEE!" Came a sing-song voice from the front of the restaurant. Momo turned to see who it was and when she saw the familiar red hair she could only smile. She walked up to the red haired man.

"Here by yourself or are you expecting company." Momo asked

"It's just me here Peaches. I was on my way home from soccer practice and figured I'd pay you a visit and get some food." Renji said as Momo walked him to a counter where costumer's could sit and eat.

"Awww how sweet." She said pinching his cheek. "Your always thinking of me. Now what is it you want?"

"Start me with a coke and bring me a menu please."

"Be right back."

Two minutes later she was back in front of him with a coke and a menu in hand.

"So how did practice go?" Momo asked.

He shrugged. "Same old, same old. Toshiro had a stick up his butt or something though, he was a real pain in the ass at practice."

"Wonder why?" Momo thought out loud.

"Personally I think it has to do with little miss happy pants and her sunny disposition." Renji stated before sipping his coke. Momo stared at him confused. "Karin." He said and she nodded in understanding.

"What did she do this time?" Momo asked Renji as she peeked over the menu to see his face.

"I'm not sure. But they were talking before practice and it ended in a screaming match."

"Hmm. I hope it doesn't have anything to do with me."

Renji brought the menu down from his face hitting her nose in the process causing them to laugh. As their fit of giggles ceased Renji looked at her curiously.

"What did you mean by 'I hope it doesn't have anything to do with me'?"

"She cornered me today on my way to detention, accusing me of taking Toshiro from her and stuff like that. She must of headed right for him after Mr. Ichimaru broke us up." Momo said thoughtfully.

"Must of. Wow, she was on a mission today." He smirked.

"Looks like it. Now what can I get you?"

"How bout a cheeseburger and some fries."

"You got it."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
